ETERNITY
by Only Yuu
Summary: titipan lagi/nunduk malu\ Yunjae: "katakana sesuatu Hyung! Bela dirimu! Berikan aku alasan untuk memaafkanmu walau itu hanya perkataan dusta! Berikan aku alasan untuk kembali mempercayaimu hyung! Percaya bahwa kau masih mencintai jaejoong dan melindunginya, bahwa kau masih hyung tersayangku yang dulu!" Changmin kembali berteriak dengan sebuah aliran bening menetes dari matanya


**FANFICTION/ YAOI/ YUNJAE/ ETERNITY/ one shoot/ **

title : eternity

author : me...

pairing : Yunjae

genre : romance, litle angst, drama

rate : tau akh

judulnya geje yah? bingun harus apa judulnya #plak...ya udalah..itu aja..=.=

yuk ah,,,capcus aja...

perpisahan dengan satu ff terakhirku sebelum beneran berhenti nulis di fb...hohoho...

Namja cantik itu berjalan menyusuri jalan setapak myoengdo, sesekali tangannya mengeratkan mantelnya. mengingat sebentar lagi musim dingin tiba udara soeul makin hari makin menurun. Terlihat beberapa pejalan kaki yang juga menggunakan mantel, syal atau sekedar penutup telingan agar tetap hangat. Namja cantik itu berbelok dipersimpangan jalan, sudut bibirnya terangkat ketika matanya menangkap bangunan classic yang telah menjadi tempat favoritnya itu. Diliriknya sekilas jam yang melingkari tangan putihnya.

"hmm,tepat waktu" ujarnya girang sembari melangkahkan kakinya lebih cepat memasuki café itu.

Café yang cukup terkenal di daerah tersebut '_Insa Café'_ nama yang cantik, tempat pertemuan dan perkenalan pertamanya dengan orang itu, orang yang membuatnya bahagia dan terpuruk secara bersamaan. Digelengkannya kepalanya kuat menghapus ingatan itu di pikirannya. Semua sudah berakhir hari itu. Hari dimana dia 'ditinggalkan'. Namja itu menarik nafas dalam sebelum membuka pintu café. Bel mungil di atas pintu itu berbunyi nyaring.

Tak menyadari bahwa jam pasir yang berhenti bergerak itu kembali mengalir.

"hyung! Disini!" seorang namja imut melambaikan tangannya kearah Jaejoong. Dia tidak duduk sendirian di meja itu, ada tiga orang namja lain yang di duduk di sampingnya. Mereka tersenyum simpul pada Jaejoong yang dibalas senyum tipis khas miliknya.

"aku tepat waktu kan?" Tanya Jaejoong sesaat setelah mendudukan tubuhnya disalah satu kursi di sebelah pria dengan rambut yang sedikit ikal yang sepertinya lebih tua dari yang lain.

"kau tepat watu hyung" ujar namja bersuara khas

"hyung kenapa kau selalu memilih café ini? Aku ingin ke café yang lainnya juga, apa kau tidak bosan?" Tanya namja itu lagi.

"haha..mianhae Junsu hanya café ini yang ku tahu, lagipula tempat ini mudah dijangkau dan tak terlalu ramai..aku juga sangat menyukai interior tempat ini" ujar Jaejoong mencoba menjelaskan. Namja Jangkung di samping Junsu hanya menatap datar Jaejoong.

_'kau bohong hyung' batinnya_

"bagaimana jika kita membuat café seperti ini juga?" Tanya namja ikal yang duduk disebelah jaejoong sembari meremas lembut jemari Jaejoong. Jaejoong hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman teduh.

"wah! Jisung Hyung, kau sangat perhatian" ujar namja bersuara husky sambil tersenyum mengoda

"yoochun, berhenti menggodanya seperti itu" ujar Jaejoong pada namja itu.

Yoochun hanya terkekeh pelan melihat semburat merah dipipi jisung. Sejak dulu dia memang senang sekali menggoda jisung hingga salah tingkah.

"akh, sebelum makan siang, aku, Yoochun dan Changmin ingin mengucapkan sesuatu pada kalian berdua hyungdeul" ujar Junsu semangat sambil tersenyum.

"nde?" Tanya jisung dan Jaejoong bersamaan.

"selamat atas pernikahan kalian..selamat! semoga berbahagia!" ujar Junsu sembari bertepuk tangan meriah diikuti olaeh Yoochun. Sedangkan Changmin hanya menatap datar sembari menyesap robustanya.

"kami belum menikah Junsu..hahahha" jawab Jisung sembari tertawa pelan.

"ne..masih dua bulan lagi…" Jaejoong menambahkan.

"tidak apa-apakan jika kami mengucapkannya sekarang, pada pesta pernikahan kalian nanti di belanda aku, yoochun dan changmin tidak bisa hadir…akh..andai meeting itu bisa ditunda sehari saja" gerutu Junsu sambil mengerucut sebal.

Mereka semua tertawa-tawa melihat mimic lucu Junsu. Kadang Yoochun dan jaejoong akan menggodanya hingga junsu kembali mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal. Keadaan yang sering terlihat jika mereka sudah duduk bersama di kafe itu. Hanya satu yang berubah. Orang itu tidak ada dan digantikan oleh jisung. Changmin menatap pemandangan itu tanpa sedikitpun senyuman di bibirnya. Entalah. Bibirnya terasa kelu untuk tersenyum walau terpaksa.

_'kalian semua adalah actor yang hebat' batin Changmin lagi._

"ehem…bisakah kita segera memesan" sela Changmin mencoba menarik perhatian semua yang duduk di meja itu.

"ah…benar aku juga sudah lapar" jawab Jaejoong kemudian mengambil daftar menu dan merekapun mulai memesan.

"hyung, apa kalian sudah menyiapakan semua keperluan kalian disana nanti?" Tanya Junsu yang setelah menghabiskan makannya.

"semua sudah kusiapkan terlebih dahulu, sang pengantin hanya perlu menyiapkan diri dan hatinya hahaha" jawab jisung sambil menggerling pada jaejoong yang memukul pundaknya pelan karena malu. Semua tertawa melihatnya mengabaikan loceng mungil yang berdenting karena pintu kafe terbuka.

Kakinya bergerak memasuki kafe kenangannya itu. Matanya menelusuri seluruh penjuru ruangan. 'tak ada yang berubah' batinnya senang. Tatapannya berhenti pada segerombolan namja yang tengah berbincang riang di salah satu meja di sebelah kirinya. Sudut bibirnya terangkat membentuk senyuman. Kakinya berjalan perlahan mendekat dan berdiri tepat di depan meja mereka. Masih belum ada yang menyadari kehadirannya, dengan pelan suaranya mengalun memanggil nama orang yang dirindukannya yang kini duduk di hadapannya sembari tertawa-tawa

"jaejoongie"

Jaejoong terus tertawa-tawa mendengar lelucon yang diucapkan junsu. Dongsaengnya yang satu ini memang tak pernah gagal mongocok perutnya hingga sakit karena tertawa.

"Jaejoongie"

Tawanya perlahan pudar mendengar namanya dipanggil. Jantungnya tiba-tiba berdetak abnormal, sangat cepat. bukan karena namanya dipanggil tapi suara yang terdengar itu. Kali ini dia tak menampik walau sudah berapa juta kali Jaejoong mencoba mengapus suara itu dari bayangannya tapi dengan sangat jelas suara itu makin melekat di memorinya. Hari ini setelah 5 tahun jaejoong tak mendengar suara itu, dia mendengarnya lagi..mendengar suara itu memanggil namanya. Tubuhnya kaku. Rasanya lehernya tiba-tiba berubah menjadi batu hanya untuk digerakan memutar. Mencari tahu pemilik suara itu.

"jaejoong-ah"

Suara itu kembali memanggilnya. Dengan kaku Jaejoong memutar lehernya. Jatungnya yang tadi berdetak abnormal kini terasa berhenti berdetak. Mata besarnya bertemu lagi dengan mata tajam itu. Nafasnya tiba-tiba memburu cepat. bisa dilihatnya semua orang yang duduk di bangku itu mengalamai hal yang tidak jauh berbeda dengannya. Raut horror dan shock tergambar jelas di wajah mereka.

Namja itu tersenyum, senyum yang hampir dilupakan jaejoong dalam dunia nyatanya tapi selalu diingatnya dalam mimpi malamnya. Tidak ada yang berubah. Hidung itu, mata itu, bibir itu…semua memang nyata di hadapannya.

"apa kabarmu?" sapa namja itu sembari tetap tersenyum. Tak menghiraukan tatapan horror semua yang berada di meja itu.

Rasa sakit di dada Jaejoong menguat memunculkan rasa lain yang sudah lama dipendamnya…_benci_...

"kau tidak berubah, tetap memu-"ucapan namja itu terpotong oleh sebuah hantaman di pipinya.

Dilihatnya Jaejoong yang sudah beranjak dari duduknya dengan mata berkaca dan wajah yang memerah. Baru saja tadi seorang Kim Jaejoong yang ramah melayangkan tinjunya untuk pertama kalinya. Namja itu sedikit terjengkang tapi masih tetap berdiri. Tanganya perlahan meraba pipinya yang terasa berdenyut. Rasanya bibirnya seperti akan sobek. Dirabanya sudut bibirnya, tidak ada darah…rupanya hanya lebam saja.

"pergi-" satu kata pertama sejak Jaejoong bungkam seribu bahasa. Namja itu menatap lembut manik mata seperti kelereng milik Jaejoong. Tidak ada yang berubah, mata itu tetap mampu menenggelamkannya.

"jangan pernah muncul dihadapanku lagi, selamanya!" ucap Jaejoong kemudian bergegas keluar dari kafe itu diikuti jisung yang mengejarnya dan memanggil namanya.

"jae-"

Sebuah pukulan mendarat di tempat yang sama di wajahnya. Kali ini sepertinya bibirnya benar-benar sobek, terbukti dengan rasa metalik yang menjalar di mulutnya. Tubuhnya sudah terjengkang ke lantai dan menubruk kaki meja.

"kenapa kau muncul lagi? Setelah semua yang kau lakukan pada Jaejoog hyung, kau menyapanya seakan tidak terjadi apapun! Brengsek!" maki Yoochun menatap tajam namja yang tersungkur itu kemudian berjalan cepat keluar café diikuti junsu.

Namja itu tak bergeming, tetap terduduk di lantai, tangannya meraba sudut bibirnya dan meringis pelan.

"hyung…" suara lain yang familiar di telingannya. Perlahan kepalanya mendongak mendapati wajah dongsaeng yang dirindukannya.

"Changmin-ah" ucapnya pelan sembari berusaha tersenyum walau sudut bibirnya terasa perih.

"Yun..ho-hyung" gumam Changmin pelan terlalu terkejut menemukan hyungnya di depan matanya.

Changmin menatap sendu sebuah bangunan putih dengan pagar hitam di hadapannya. Tangannya sejak tadi hanya memegang gembok pintu tanpa niat untuk membukanya. Perasaan ragu masih menyelimutinya hingga pintu rumah itu terbuka dan menampakan sosok Junsu yang terlihat kesal. Junsu menyadari kehadiran Changmin di depan pagar rumahnya dan Jaejoong kemudian menghampirinya.

"kau sudah menyuruhnya untuk tidak menampakan diri lagi?"Tanya Junsu sarkatik. Changmin melirik sekilas sebelum menatap jendela lantai dua rumah itu.

"Jaejoong hyung?" jawabnya dengan sebuah pertanyaan.

"dia mengurung diri di kamarnya, jisung hyung dan Yoocun sedang membujuknya untuk keluar. Aish! ini semua karena dia, kenapa dia harus muncul lagi?" Tanya junsu kesal sambil meninju pelan gerbang hitam itu.

"tidak seharusnya kau berkata seperti itu!" ucap Changmin singkat. Merasa perkataan junsu terlalu keterlaluan. Bagaimanapun Yunho adalah orang yang sudah dianggap seperti hyungnya sendiri, dan sebelum kejadian 'itu' Junsu dan Yoochun juga begitu menyayangi Yunho.

"kau membelanya? Kau tau hal yang telah dilakukannya bukan?" Tanya junsu ketus.

"dia sudah kuanggap seperti hyung ku sendiri, kau begitu membencinya?" Tanya Changmin dengan tatapan sedih. Junsu menatap lekat Changmin sebelum menghela nafas panjang

"aku…hanya kecewa, karena dia dan Jaejoong hyung adalah orang yang aku sayangi. Kenapa Yunho hyung sampai melakukan hal seperti itu" jujur Junsu akhirnya. Sejak kejadian di kafe itu emosinyanya memang sedang naik turun. Tak bisa dipungkiri, dalam hati kecilnya junsu merindukan yunho tapi tertutupi oleh rasa kecewa yang besar. Changmin merasakan tatapan junsu melembut. Yah dia juga menyadarinya jika Yoochun dan Junsu hanya kecewa, tadipun dia masih bingung dengan tingkah yunho yang langsung meninggalkan café padahal Changmin telah menawarkan untuk mengompres lebam di pipnya tapi yunho menolak halus dan pergi. Lama keduanya terlarut dalam pikiran masing-masing hingga suara yoochun memecah keheningan dan mengembalikan keduanya ke dunia nyata.

"bagaimana keadaan jae hyung?" Tanya Junsu dengan wajah cemas.

"dia baik-baik saja, Jaejoong Hyung bilang tadi dia hanya sedikit terkejut tapi sudah tidak apa-apa, jisung hyung sedang menenangkannya" jelas yoochun yang menyandarkan tubuhnya di gerbang.

"lebih baik aku pulang…annyeong hyung" pamit Changmin yang langsung membalikan tubuhnya tanpa menunggu jawaban YooSu.

Jaejoong menatap jengah namja yang kini berdiri di depan rumahnya. bayangannya untuk melupakan kejadian kemarin sepertinya harus sirna mendapati Yunho berdiri di depan pintu gerbangnya.

"selamat pagi Jaejoong" sapa Yunho sembari melambaikan tangannya pada Jaejoong yang masih berdiri mematung di depan pintu rumahnya. Jaejoong memutar bola matanya dan berjalan keluar gerbang tanpa menghiraukan Yunho yang menghampirinya. Jaejoong berdiri diam di depan gerbang, dia menyibukan dirinya dengan melirik jamnya sesekali.

"kudengar kau sekarang menjadi guru music, benarkah?" Tanya Yunho sambil tersenyum. Jaejoong yang tidak tahan akhirnya menolehkan kepalanya menatap Yunho. Tatapan datar dan tak bersahabat.

"apa kurang cukup pukulanku kemarin?" tanyanya ketus.

"aku ingin sekali melihatmu mengajar, kau sangat memimpikannya sejak dulu kan" Yunho tak mempedulikan ucapan ketus jaejoong dan melanjutkan pembicaraan satu arahnya sambil tersenyum.

"aku akan menikah" jaejoong kembali bersuara, kali ini berhasil membuat Yunho terdiam. Jaejoong melirik Yunho dengan ekor matanya mengamati reaksi namja tinggi itu.

"begitu yah..boleh aku berkunjung ke tempat kerjamu?" respon singkat dan kembali Yunho mengalihkan pembicaraan. Jaejoong mendengus kesal melihat reaksi Yunho yang hanya datar saja. Jaejoong sudah mengharapkan reaksi terkejut atau setidaknya bola mata Yunho yang mebulat mendengar berita itu, namun sepertinya Yunho hanya menganggapa hal itu kabar biasa. Kecewa? Kenapa Jaejoong merasakan perasaan itu sesaat tadi?

Lamunannya terpecah saat mendengar suara klakson mobil yang berhenti tepat di depannya dan Yunho. Sang pengemudi menurunkan kaca mobil itu dan melongok keluar dengan senyumnya pada Jaejoong.

"maaf aku terlambat, naiklah" ujarnya sembari sekilas menatap Yunho dan tersenyum simpul memberi salam. Yunho pun balas tersenyum dan menundukan kepalanya singkat sedangkan Jaejoong terlihat pura-pura tidak menyadari keberadaan yunho dan naik ke mobil tanpa sepatah katapun. Menyuruh jisung untuk segera menjalankan mobilnya acuh. Meninggalkan Yunho yang menatap mobil hitam itu perlahan menjauh. Kepalanya sesaat menunduk sebelum kembali terangkat dengan senyum tipis di bibirnya.

"sebaiknya aku naik bis" ujarnya pada diri sendiri.

Yunho memejamkan matanya damai, kepalanya bergerak-gerak pelan menghayati suara merdu Jaejoong dan alunan pianonya. Sudah sejak dua jam yang lalu Yunho hanya berdiri di samping pintu ruang kelas jaejoong, diam-diam mendengarkan suara malaikatnya itu. Yang satu ini sedikit berubah terdengar lebih merdu dari sebelumnya membuat Yunho tersenyum senang. Ternyata Jaejoong berkembang secepat ini, walau tak dapat dipungkiri Yunho lebih menyukai suara Jaejoong yang didengarnya lima tahun silam.

Jaejoong tersentak kaget mendapati Yunho yang berdiri di samping pintu kelasnya. Bibirnya mengerucut kesal melihat kekeras kepalaan Yunho yang terus berada di sekitarnya.

"kau, apa yang kau lakukan disini Jung Yunho?" Tanya Jaejoong ketus sembari menatap tajam Yunho. Yunho yang tidak menyadari kelas telah selelsai akhirnya membuka kedua matanya.

"suaramu semakin bagus saja Jae.." ucap Yunho dan Jaejoong tersenyum tipis diam-diam mendengar pujian Yunho

"tapi semakin datar dan kosong" sambung Yunho cepat yang menyebabkan sirnanya senyum tipis di bibir Jaejoong tadi. Jaejoong kembali menatap tajam Yunho.

"tau apa kau soal music?" ketus Jaejoong kemudian meninggalakan Yunho. Yah Jaejoong menyadarinya, menyadari lagunya yang kini tidak sehangat dulu. Jaejoong makin merasa kesal, sepertinya kebenciannya mulai meningkat

_'semua itu karenamu Yunho' batin Jaejoong_

Drt..drt..drt….

Jaejoong meraba saku celananya dan mengambil benda kecil itu lalu menekan tobol hijau menjawab panggilan.

"yoboseo"

"…"

"nde…jinja?"

"…"

"baik, kita bertemu disana saja"

"…"

"nado..nado saranghae" ujar Jaejoong pelan…sangat pelan sebelum mengakhiri panggilan itu. Sekali lagi Jaejoong memutar tubuhnya menatap Yunho yang masih berdiri di tempatnya sembari memandangnya.

Jaejoong menekuk wajahnya kesal, rencana kencannya hancur sudah. Padahal tadi Jaejoong sangat senang karena jisung mengajaknya pergi ke taman bermain, tapi sekarang harapannya untuk bisa berduaan sirna karena kehadiran seseorang yang selalu mengganggunya sejak tadi pagi. Yunho kini berjalan senang di samping Jaejoong yang tengah mengeratkan pegangannya dengan jisung. Lelaki itu tiba-tiba saja sudah berada di taman bermain ini dan mengatakan alas an bodohnya

_"akh kebetulan sekali, bagaimana jika kita bermain bersama" ujar Yunho saat mendapati Jaejoong dan jisung sedang mengantri di depannya._

Jaejoong makin menekuk wajahnya saat mengikat kata-kata Yunho itu.

_'dia pasti mengikutiku..Jung Yunho menyebalkan'ucapnya dalam hati_

"jaejoong, kenapa wajahmu kusut sekali?" Tanya jisung sembari membelai halus pipi Jaejoong. Memberikan kehangatan dari tangannya dan memandang lembut. Beberapa detik Jaejoong terdiam merasakan sentuhan lembut kekasihnya itu, perlahan tangannya ikut bergerak menuju pipinya bermaksud menyentuhkan tangannya pada tangan jisung.

'bruk'

Tangan Jaejoong meleset dari tempatnya karena tubrukan yang cukup keras pada pundaknnya walau tidak menyebabkan sakit. Matanya menutup rapat mencoba meredam kemarahan yang segera memuncak ke ubun-ubunnya. Matanya terbuka dan langsung menatap tajam Yunho yang asik menatap kearah lain.

"akh, kita naik itu saja!" cetus Yunho tanpa rasa bersalah dan pura-pura mengabaikan tatapan tajam Jaejoong. Jaejoong mendengus kesal melihat tingkah Yunho. Dia tak habis pikir sebenarnya apa yang ada dalam pikiran Yunho, sejak tadi Yunho selalu menggangu moment-momment berduanya dengan jisung. Jangan katakana bahwa Yunho ingin merebutnya kembali, semua diantara mereka telah berakhir tak berbekas. Tidak ada kesempatan kedua atau ketiga. Tidak hanya tadi saja Yunho mengganggu saat berduaan sepasang kekasih itu. Hamper setiap mereka berdua melancarkan aksi untuk memulai bermesraan Yunho selalu datang dan mengacaukan segalanya.

"boleh juga" jawaban jisung membuyarkan lamunan Jaejoong. Matanya ikut mengarah ketempat yang sejak tadi ditatap Yunho. Bianglala, terlihat jisung mengerling pelan kearahnya seakan merencanakan sesuatu memuat Jaejoong ikut tersenyum Jail. Tanpa disadari Yunho Jaejoong dan jisung berjalan mengendap ke mudian berlari sekuencangnya meninggalakan yunho menuju bianglala. Jika ditempat itu mereka yakin sekali Yunho tidak akan mengganggu atau mengusik moment berdua mereka. Tempat yang sangat cocok untuk sepasang kekasih.

Bibir plum nya mengeluh kesal saat melihat antrian panjang didepannya. Baru saja Jaejoong sangat bersemangat bisa menghindari yunho sekarang dirinya kembali terjebak dengan namja menyebalkan itu. Yunho tersenyum senang. Sepertinya dewi fortuna memang memihaknya. Sengaja dia mulai menyempil diantar Jaejoong dan jisung. Berbicara sendiri tak menyadari tatapan sepasang kekasih yang iritasi itu.

"maaf, tapi semua tempat sudah penuh" ujar Yunho saat melihat tatapan kesal kedua orang yang ada dihadapannya. Bianglala itu mulai bergerak membawa mereka ke atas. Jaejoong mengebrak kaca bianglala dengan kesal dan langsung berdiri dengan tatapan tajam yang dilayangkan pada yunho

"sebenarnya apa maumu?" sudah habis stok kesabaran jaejoong. Setelah semua moment yang dihancurkan Yunho bahkan saat terakhirpun Yunho tak membiarkannya sedikit bersenang-senang dengan jisung.

"aku sangat membencimu sampai ingin membunuhmu dengan tanganku, kenapa kau harus datang dan mengganggu hidupku yang hampir sempurna?" jaejoong terus berbicara mengeluarkan semua kekesalannya, sedangkan Yunho hanya terdiam dengan tetap menatap Jaejoong. Mata besar itu kini mengeluarkan cairan bening tapi Yunho tetap diam seribu bahasa.

"bisakah kau pergi, jangan pernah muncul lagi dihadapanku…kumohon" isak Jaejoong ditengah tangisannya. Tangan Yunho bergerak membelai puncak kepala Jaejoong tapi langsung ditepisnya kasar. Terjadi keheningan yang hampa di dalam bianglala itu hingga bianglala berhenti berputar jaejoong langsung beranjak keluar dari bianglala diikuti jisung yang langsung menggenggam tangannya menghilang diantara kerumunan meninggalakan yunho yang masih belum beranjak dari duduknya. Entah sejak tadi apa yang dipikirkan Yunho, tak ada satu katapun terucap dari bibir tebalnya, dia hanya diam menatap kosong keluar jendela. Meniyaratakan segaris luka dalam yang dipendamnya dalam waktu lama.

"mianhae" suara jaejoong memecah keheningan yang terjadi di dalam mobil sejak tadi. Jisung menolehkan kepalanya menatap jaejoong kemudian tersenyum hangat, mengusap puncak kepala jaejoong lembut mencoba memberikan ketenangan dari sentuhannya.

"gwechana" jawaban singkat jisung. Dia tahu Jaejoong masih sedang dalam masa yang sulit. Butuh waktu untuknya untuk menghapus luka yang ditinggalkan yunho yang begitu dalam, wajar jika saat melihat namja tampan itu jaejoong jadi mudah tersulut emosi. Yunho sama sekali tidak menunjukan penyesalan atau kata maaf apapun pada Jaejoong. Jaejoong sendiri hingga saat ini masih bertanya-tanya. Semudah itu Yunho melupakan peristiwa yang benar-benar membekas bahkan berdampak bagi jaejoong.

"jae-ah, selama satu minggu ini aku harus menyelesaikan pekerjaanku di jepang"

"begitu yah, hati-hati dan jaga kesehatanmu hyung" jawab jaejoong yang kini mengalihkan pandangannya keluar jendela mobil. Sebenarnya sejak tadi mereka sudah berada di depan gerbang hitam rumah bercat putih milik Jaejoong. Jisung menatap kecewa jawaban jaejoong. Bukan itu yang diharapkannya. Dia ingin Jaejoong memintanya untuk membawanya ikut ke jepang. Tak bisa dipungkiri bahwa jisung takut jika hati jaejoong kembali berubah haluan pada yunho. Butuh perjuangan ekstra membuat Jaejoong akhirnya bisa menerimanya. Dia tahu seperti apa Jaejoong begitu mengunci hatinya dari orang lain selain Yunho. Dia harus bersyukur ribuan kali karena hati Jaejoong kini telah berpindah padanya atau mungkinkah hati Jaejoong masih tetap sama seperti dulu. Jisung tak ingin memikirkannya saat ini yang dia tahu tinggal dua bulan lagi marga Kim akan berubah menjadi Park.

gemricik air yang mengalir di sungai Han gang dengan angin dingin yang belakangan ini mulai bertiup menemani dua namja yang terlihat saling berdiam diri tanpa sedikitpun percakapan. Keduanya hanya menatap diam aliran air sungai han di depan mereka.

"sudah lama yah" suara bass itu menyela diantara suara angin yang berhembus, Yunho merenggangkan tangannya didepan tubuhnya. Matanya kali ini menatap jari-jari tanganya, pandangan yang tak dapat diartikan oleh orang lain kecuali tuhan dan dirinya.

" yeah lama sekali, kemana hyung selama lima tahun ini?" Tanya Changmin menjawab sama lirihnya.

"aku rindu bertengkar denganmu Changmin-ah" ucap yunho lagi sama sekali tak sesuai dengan pertanyaan Changmin

"kenapa kau datang seenaknya dan mengganggu hubungan jaejoong hyung dan jisung hyung?" Changmin mengucapkannya sedatar mungkin.

"kau ingat dulu kita pernah bertengkar karena memperebutkan potongan daging terakhir" Yunho menengadahkan kepalanya mengingat masa-masa itu sambil tersenyum.

"BERHENTI MENGALIHKAN PEMBICARAAN HYUNG!" emosi Changmin sambil menatap tajam Yunho

Keadaan kembali hening. Yunho sama sekali tak ada keinginan untuk menjawab pertanyaan Changmin. Keduanya kembali bergelut dengan pikirannya masing-masing. Dua namja tampan ini memang memiliki sifat yang hampir sama. Keduanya sama-sama memiliki sifat yang tertutup dan jarang bicara, tapi setidaknya Yunho lebih ramah. Hanya dari luar saja dia terlihat dingin tapi kenyataan saat kau mengenalnya baik, kau akan melihat kehangatan yang ditunjukannya. Sedangkan Changmin hanya akan terlihat ramah saat berada disekeliling orang terdekatnya saja. Biasanya yang akan mulai pembicaraan adalah Junsu atau jaejoong yang memang terkenal sangat cerewet.

"Apa sebenarnya tujuanmu hyung? Kau telah mengecewakan kami semua, terlebih kau telah menghancurkan Jaejoong hyung!" Changmin kembali memulai percakapan.

Yunho kembali tak menjawab membuat Changmin mulai kembali kehilangan kesabarana, entah ada apa dengan hyungnya yang satu ini

"katakan sesuatu hyung! Bela dirimu!"titah Changmin tak tahan dengan kediaman Yunho. Yunho bahkan tetap diam saat dia mengatakan bagaimana Jaejoong depresi dan terpuruk karenanya saat itu. Kejadian lima tahun silam, kejadian yang mengubah segalanya. Changmin sangat mengenal Yunho, dia sangat tahu bahwa Yunho mencintai Jaejoong lebih dari yang diketahui orang lain, untuk melukai seujung jaripun Yunho tak akan sanggup tapi kenapa Yunho sampai melakukan itu, meninggalkan luka yang tidak akan pernah kering selamanya.

"kenapa kau meninggalkannya hyung? Kenapa kau tidak datang ke tempat kalian berjanji?" dengan segenap keberanianya Changmin kembali membuka luka lama yang telah ditutup rapat-rapat itu.

"kau tahu berapa lama Jaejoong hyung menunggumu? Kau tau dia mengalami depresi berat karena kau meninggalkannya, dia dicaci dan dimaki semua orang hyung, bahkan kedua orangtuanya membuangnya! Kenapa kau meninggalkannya sendirian setelah segenap impian dan harapan kau gantung tinggi padanya, kau yang berjanji akan menikahinya hyung!" Changmin mulai lepas kendali meliha Yunho yang tetap tak bereaksi atau menjawab apapun. Menurutnya mungkin Yunho akan memnjawab jika dia membeberkan segala yang terjadi pada Jaejoong setelah Yunho meninggalkannya, tapi tak disangka Yunho tetap diam tak bersuara.

"jangan ganggu Jaejoong, dia akan segera menikah dengan Jisung hyung! Jisung Hyung yang selalu memberinya semangat, jisung hyung juga yang membuat jaejoong bisa diterima masyarakat lagi hyung!" Changmin sebenarnya enggan untuk mengatakan kalimat sindiran menyakitkan seperti itu pada yunho. Tapi dia memang harus memperingati hyungnya itu untuk menjauhi jaejoong. Semua yang dikatakannya memang benar, Park Jisung, direktur muda yang tiba-tiba datang dan menawarkan cintanya untuk jaejoong. Dia menggunakan kekuasaanya untuk membungkam semua masyarakat. Mereka tak mungkin berani mengunjing pasangan seorang presdir perusahaan berpengaruh di korea itu. Dan semua usahanya untuk membuat jaejoong melihatnya membuahkan hasil setelah jaejoong menerima pertunangan yang ditawarkannya. Sebenarnya Changmin tau alasan jaejoong menerima presdir muda itu, dia mencoba untuk menghapus Yunho dengan keberadaan jisung, tapi Changminpun sadar hingga saat ini Jaejoong sebenarnya belum bisa melupakan atau menghapus Yunho dari benak dan hatinya. Secuilpun tidak. Semua kebencian ditumpuknya untuk mengubur cintanya pada yunho, mungkin saat ini jaejoong belum menyadarinya, tapi pasti suatu saat entah itu sudah terlambat atau belum jaejoong akan menyadari perasaanya itu. Masalahnya saat ini adalah namja tampan yang duduk disebelahnya ini, Changmin masih belum bisa menebak apa yang dipikirkan yunho sebenarnya. Entah kenapa sejak muncul kembali, hyungnya ini menjadi orang yang sangat pendiam jika menyangkut hal tentang masalah ini, tapi jika tentang masalah lainnya Yunho akan terlihat ramah dan kembali ceria.

"aku harus pergi" suara bass itu kembali terdengar setelah sejak tadi dirasanya Changmin hanya berbicara satu arah.

'bukk'

Yunho terjengkang dengan tiba-tiba ke belakang, bibirnya yang sobek saat pukulan yoochun beberapa hari yang lalu kini terbuka lagi. Rasa asin metalik kembali menyerang indra perasanya. Kali ini pukulan cukup keras itu dilayangkan changmin, dongsaeng kesayangannya. Terlihat wajah Changmin yang memerah dengan tangan yang masih mengepal.

"katakana sesuatu Hyung! Bela dirimu! Berikan aku alasan untuk memaafkanmu walau itu hanya perkataan dusta! Berikan aku alasan untuk kembali mempercayaimu hyung! Percaya bahwa kau masih mencintai jaejoong dan melindunginya, bahwa kau masih hyung tersayangku yang dulu!" Changmin kembali berteriak kali ini sebuah aliran bening menetes dari matanya yang sendu. Dia terlihat frustasi dengan semua keacuhan yunho. Dengan sedikit kepayahan Yunho mencoba berdiri dengan tangan yang menumpu lututnya. Meraih changmin kedalam pelukan hangatnya, mengelus pundak Changmin selayaknya hyung yang meyanyangi dongsaengnya. Tak ada yang menyadarinya bahkan changmin yang kini balas memeluknya bahwa sebuah aliran bening juga mengalir dari mata tajamnya.

Changmin menyerahkan kaleng minuman dingin pada yunho, bukan untuk dinikmati tapi untuk mengompres bengkak di pipi yunho. Dia masih sadar bahwa di udara dingin seperti ini tak baik meminum minuman dingin seperti itu. Tubuhnya didudukan disamping Yunho yang akhirnya menerima minuman dingin itu setelah sejak tadi hanya mengamati jari tangannya. Mungkin itu adalah kebiasaan barunya. Seingat Changmin, dulu Yunho tidak pernah melakukan hal semacam itu.

"mian" Changmin kembali memulai percakapan, yunho menoleh padanya dan tersenyum sembari menempelkan minuman dingin itu di sudut bibirnya yang sobek. Sedikit ringisan terdengar darinya. Yunho berdiri dari tempatnya, dan melambaikan tangannya pada Changmin, bukankah tadi dia sudah mengatakan bahwa dirinya harus pergi sekarang juga.

"hyung, sekarang kau tinggal dimana?" Tanya Changmi sebelum yunho menjauh.

"bersama temanku, kau tidak perlu khawatir Changmin-ah…sampai jumpa" jawab Yunho sebelum benar-benar menghilang dari pandangan Changmin.

Yunho terlihat tersenyum lucu, berkali-kali dia menunjukan mimic yang berbeda-beda dan terdengar reaksi berbeda-beda pula dari mulut anak-anak yang sejak tadi mengelilinginya. Baju rumah sakit yang mereka gunakan tak mengurangi keantusiasan mereka saat mendegar cerita dari bibir Yunho. Seseorang dengan jas putih mengamati dari balik pintu ruanga anak itu. Mereka adalah anak-anak yang dirawat dirumah sakit itu, baik anak yang hanya menderita penyakit ringan hingga yang menderita penyakit parah. Perlahan kakinya melangkah mendekat kearah yunho, berdiri dengan tangan yang bersidekap di depan dada memandang dengan senyum terukir di bibirnya. Sejak satu minggu yang lalu yunho rutin datang ke ruang anak itu untuk bercerita dongeng, dongeng yang sama yang selalu diceritakannya. Tapi sepertinya tak terlihat kebosanan atau kejenuhan anak-anak mendengarkan dongeng itu, mereka tetap terlihat antusias dengan semua kepolosan dan keceriaan mereka. Mungkin itulah yang membedakan orang dewasa dan anak-anak.

"kisah yang sama" cetusnya setelah tadi Yunho mengakhiri ceritanya. Yunho menatap sang dokter yang selalu terlihat cantik dan mempesoan itu. Dia tersenyum ramah kearahnya

"yeah, itu caraku agar mereka mengingatku" jawab yunho sembari memandang dokter cantik itu. Yeoja itu melirik jam tanganya sekilas sebelum kembali memandang Yunho dengan senyuman mengoda

"bukankah sekarang waktunya kau pergi" ucapnya masih dengan senyum mengoda. Yunho melirik jam dinding di ruangan itu dan ikut tersenyum.

"kau benar! Sampai jumpa…sicca kau akan selalu menjadi dongsaeng terbaikku!" ucap Yunho sebelum menghilang dibalik pintu.

"aish! Kenapa kau datang lagi!" jaejoong mengacak rambutnya kesal mendapati Yunho berdiri didepan gerbang rumahnya dengan senyum ramahnya. Dia sama sekali tak menghiraukan tatapan fristasi Jaejoong yang mendapatinya 'kembali' berada di depan rumah. Yunho sudah seperti hantu yang selalu muncu diamanpun jaejoong berada. Dan untuk kali ini tidak ada jisung yang bisa membuatnya untuk berpura-pura tak menghiraukan keberadaan yunho disekelilingnya. Jisung masih akan kembali satu minggu lagi karena tugasnya yang ternyata membutuhkan waktu ekstra lebih dari perkiraanya.

"bukankah aku harus memanfaatkan segala kesempatan yang ada" jawab yunho denga seringai jailnya. Jaejoong makin menatap tajam Yunho, apakan namja tampan ini tidak berpikir bahwa dirinya saat ini seperti penghancur hubungan orang? Tak masalah jika Jaejoong tak menghiraukannya tapi kenyataanya sekeras apapun jaejoong mencoba mengabaikannya keberadaan Yunho benar-benar berpengaruh untuknya. Setiap yunho ada didekatnya dadanya akan selalu bergemuruh hebat. Sama sekali tak ada perubahan sedikitpun sejak lima tahun silam dan Jaejoong membeci dirinya akan hal itu, bahkan setelah keberadaan jisung yang selalu disisinya dan memberinya semangat.

"kau benar-benar tak tau diri!" ujar Jaejoong ketus dan tajam. Seakan tak mendengarkannya Yunho tetap berjalan di sisi jaejoong.

"Aku rindu mendegar permainan pianomu" ujar Yunho bersemangat. Jaejoong hanya memutar matanya jengah, bukankah hampir setiap hari Yunho datang ke sekolah music tempat Jaejoong mengajar dan diam-diam mendegarkan permainan piano dan nyanyian jaejoong. Jaejoong terus berjalan tanpa menghiraukan celotehan Yunho di sampingnya. Matanya akan menjelajah kesana kemari mengamati setiap toko yang dilewatinya dikawasan myeongdong itu.

'kling' suara bel yang sangat familiar ditelinganya kembali terdengar saat jaejoong membuka pintu kafe itu. Jaejoong mengedarkan matanya kesegala arah dan mendengus kesal saat diasadari bahwa dongsaengnya belum datang. Kakinya bergerak menduduki salah satu meja kosong didekat jendela bagian kiri. Selalu tempat yang sama seakan tempat itu memang adalah meja tetapnya. Yunho juga ikut mendudukan diri ditempat yang sama di hadapan jaejoong, matanya sejak tadi memandang keluar jendela hingga tiba-tiba tanganya bergerak kedepan dan merentangkan jari-jarinya. Kini yunho sibuk memandang jari-jari tanga nya, entah apa yang dilihatnya dari jari-jari tangannya itu hingga mebuat jaejoong akhirnya penasaran dan bertanya dan mendapat jawaban sebuah senyum yang menurut jaejoong penuh misteri. Baru kali ini Yunho tak menjawab pertanyaanya dan hanya memberikan senyum simpul.

"mainkanlah" ujar Yunho akhirnya. Jaejoong menatapnya dan Yunho menunjukan sebuah grand piano hitam dengan dagunya. Seakan mengerti Jaejoong hanya menggeleng pelan.

"kau takut aku mengkritik permainamu lagi?" pancing Yunho mendapati penolakan dari Jaejoong. Jaejoong mebulatkan matanya, dia tidak terima diremehkan seperti itu oleh Yunho khususnya mengenai hal yang satu ini. Dia beranjak dari duduknya dan kembali menatap Yunho tajam

"akan kutunjukan padamu, bersiaplah untuk bertepuk tangan meriah!" ucap jaejoong kemudian berjalan menghampiri grand piano itu dan mendudukan tubuhnya di atas kursi. Jarinya meraba pelan tuts-tust piano itu. Jujur saja dia merindukan piano yang sudah lama tak disentuhnya itu, piano yang selalu mengingatkanya dengan Yunho, tapi saat ini untuk apa dia takut lagi, kenyataanya orang itu sekarang sedang duduk di tempatnya dulu dan menatap jaejoong yang dibalas Jaejoong dengan menatap yunho balik . Jaejoong mulai menekat tuts-tust piano itu menghasilkan serangkaian nanda yang harmonis.

*you know that song^^*

Ketiga namja itu menatap pemandangan di depanya dengan mimic yang berbeda-beda. Yoochun yang memandang dengan tatapan sendu, Junsu yang menatap dengan pandangan bimbang dan Changmin dengan sebuah senyum di bibirnya. Pemandanganya yang sudah lama tak mereka lihat dan sangat dirindukan oleh ketiganya. Dimana jaejoong tengah memainkan piano hitam itu seperti lima tahun silam, dengan Yunho yang duduk di tempat yang persis sama seperti sekarang dengan mata terpejam menghayati. Dimeja yang sama dan lagu yang sama. Permainan seorang Kim jaejoong yang sebenarnya, sarat makna dan perasaan. Entah mereka mengakuinya atau tidak kenyataan bahwa memang yunho yang bisa menggerakan permainan piano jaejoong yang seperti ini. Lagu yang ternyata masih diingat jaejoong walau lima tahun tak dimainkanya, lagu ciptaan Yunho untuknya.

"tidak bisa! Aku harus segera menghentikan semua ini!" Seru Junsu setelah sadar dari lamunannya dan berjalan cepat kearah Jaejoong sebelum Yoochun dan Changmin sempat mencegahnya.

"HYUNG!" teriak Junsu mencoba memecah suasana yang benar-benar berbahaya itu, sedikit lagi mungkin Jaejoong akan lupa bahwa dirinya kini sudah bersama Jisung. Jaejoong menghentikan permainannya dan menatap Junsu yang memandangnya dengan tatapan gugup. Junsu menggigit bibirnya ragu sebelum mengucapkan sebuah kalimat yang benar-benar menyadarkan jaejoong kepada kenyataan sekarang ini

"Jisung hyung mengatakan akan segera menjemputmu ke belanda, Jisung Hyung ingin segera membawamu menetap di jepang karena pekerjaan yang tak bisa diundur lagi" Junsu akhirnya menyelesaikan kalimat yang menurutnya sangat sulit diucapkan itu, tapi mau tak mau dia harus menyampaikan pesan yang dititipkan Jisung padanya dan seketika itu juga senyum di bibir Jaejoong dan yunho menghilang begitu saja tak terkecuali Yoochun dan Changmin yang menatap tak percaya pada Junsu.

"oh….nd..nde" jawab jaejoong sembari berusaha tersenyum kendati yang terlihat adalah wajah jaejoong yang seperti ingin menangis. Jaejoong menolehkan kepala kearah Yunho yang tengah memalingkan wajahnya menatap keramaian di luar jendela. Tatapan kecewa mendapati Yunho yang sama sekali tak bereaksi, sepertinya sesaat tadi Jaejoong besar kepala berharap Yunho ternyata masih menyimpan perasaan padanya, sepertinya jaejoong memang harus benar-benar menghapus harapannya. Tatapanya teralihkan ketika merasakan getaran di saku celananya.

"Yoboseo"

"…."

"jisung" setelah mengatakan nama itu Jaejoong segera keluar dari kafe sembari terus berbicara di telepon. Sepertinya jisung sedang menyampaikan lebih rinci berita yang tadi dikatakan oleh Junsu. Changmin menarik kasar tangan Junsu keluar kafe diikuti Yoochun dan melepaskannya kasar saat sampai di gang kecil yang berada di samping kafe. Menatap Junsu garang dan tajam, seakan sedang menghakimi dengan tatapanya.

"wae?" pertanyaan singkat tapi cukup jelas untuk Yoochun dan juga Junsu

"kau harus bisa menerima kenyataan, yunho hyung juga! Kenyataan bahwa tinggal menghitung hari sebelum jaejoong berganti marga, aku tidak bisa membiarkan mereka lebih jauh lagi, mereka harus sadar bahwa semua sudah berakhir. Ini akan menyakiti Jisung Hyung" jawab Junsu mencoba balik menatap mata changmin. Jika seperti ini Changmin terlihat sangat menakutkan.

"menurutmu tak apa jika ini menyakiti Yunho hyung?" Tanya Changmin balik yang membuat Junsu terdiam. Bukan itu maksudnya, Junsu hanya tidak ingin semua kembali kacau seperti dulu, dia pun harus menghargai perjuangan dan usaha Jisung untuk mengembalikan Jaejoong jadi bersemangat lagi. Bukan maksudnya untuk mengatakan bahwa yang berhak menderita dan tersakiti saat ini adalah Yunho, dia juga menyayangi Yunho sama seperti dia menyayangi Jaejoong.

"bu..bukan begitu, aku hanya tidak ingin semua usaha Jisung hyung harus sia-sia, aku juga tak ingin jaejoong hyung tersakiti lagi! Kau tidak mengerti Changmin!" Junsu berteriak kesal. Di tak ingin disalahkan.

"kau tidak tau atau hanya pura-pura tidak menyadarinya, ekspresi jaejoong hyung yang terluka saat kau mengatakanya hah?" Changmin kembali menyerang Junsu. Junsu diam, dia tak bisa menjawab karena memang Junsu juga menyadari perubahan raut wajah jaejoong itu.

"hentikan Changmin, memang lebih baik semua seperti ini, aku tidak mau ada yang terluka lagi. Aku tidak ingin melihat jaejoong hyung seperti saat itu. Yunho hyung pasti bisa menerimanya, dia juga terlihat tak keberatan sepertinya" yoochun mencoba untuk menenangkan situasi dan member penjelasan pada Changmin.

"KALIAN TIDAK MENGERTI! KALIAN TIDAK TAU!" Changmin berteriak kesal sambil mengacak rambutnya

"kenapa kalian jadi seperti ini? Hiks…kalian tidak menyadarinya, yunho hyung jarang sekali tertawa bahkan aku tidak pernah meihatnya. Kalian tidak melihat matanya yang selalu ingin menangis setiap memandang jaejoong hyung? Aku Tanya pada kalian, pernahkan Yunho hyung membela dirinya saat kalian memojokanya? Pernahkan dia membalas pukulanmu Yoochun hyung? Kalian bahkan tidak tau dimana saat ini dia tinggal dan hidup bukan? Hiks..hiks…" changmin menangis, lututnya lemas dan terduduk di jalan gang itu. Dia kesal pada dirinya sendiri karena diapun tak tau jawaban dari pertanyaan yang tadi dilontarkannya pada Junsu dan Yoochun. Ketiganya jadi terdiam sendiri, tenggelam dalam pikirannya masing-masing.

Jaejoong mengusap-usap kedua tangannya pada bahunya dan sedikit memeluk tubuhnya, hari sudah mulai gelap dan udara makin terasa dingin. Musim gugur sebentar lagi memang akan berganti dengan musim dingin wajar jika waktu jadi semakin singkat dan temperature makin rendah. sejak tadi matanya meliar menatap beberapa stand makanan pinggir jalan diseberangnya. Entah kenapa dia sedang ingin sekali memakan teppoki seperti seoarng ibu hamil yang sedang mengidam. Baru saja Jaejoong berniat menyebrang jalan kedua manic matanya menangkap sesuatu di salah satu stand jajanan itu hingga membuatnya terpaku di tempat. Seorang yeoja dan namja yang terlihat tertawa-tawa dan asik memilih-milih jajanan disana dan sesekali akan saling menyuapi. Dadanya tiba-tiba terasa sesak, kepalanya seakan berputar. Disana Yunho dengan seorang yeoja cantik dan angun tengah tertawa-tawa dan menikmati tiap jajanan di stand itu. Jaejoong merasa kesal sendiri, luka dihatinya sepeti disiram garam. Apakah Yunho meninggalkannya karena yeoja itu? Apakan Yunho hanya mempermainkannya? Apa Yunho hanya ingi menggangu hubungannya? Semua pertanyaan itu seakan berputar silih berganti di benaknya. Baru beberapa waktu lalu saat Yunho selalu mencari perhatiannya, luka dihatinya seperti mongering karena berharap Yunho masih mencintainya tapi sekarang luka itu kembali sakit dan berdenyut. Tangannya terangkat meraba pipinya yang mulai mendingin. Entah sejak kapan dia menangis diam seperti itu. Sekarang Jaejoong benar-benar tak ingin berharap lagi, semua memang telah selesai dengan kesalahan yunho. Sebentar lagi dirinya akan menempuh hidup baru bersama orang yang benar-benar mencintainya,

tapi apakah Jaejoong juga mencintainya?

Yunho menendang-nendang kerikil-kerikil kecil di depannya. Sudah dua jam lamanya dia berdiri di depan kediaman Jaejoong. Ajakan Junsu untuk masuk ditolaknya lembut saat Yunho menekan bel dan menanyakan keberadaan jaejoong dua jam lalu. Bibirnya bersenandung pelan. Nada-nada indah mengalir dari bibirnya yang mulai membiru kedinginan, hingga segaris sorot lampu sedikit membuatnya silau. Sebuah mobil yang sering dilihatnya menjemput Jaejoong setiap hari berhenti tepat di depan pagar hitam itu dan menampilkan sosok yang ditunggunya sejak tadi. Senyum lembut terukir di bibirnya tapi segera memudar seiring dengan sebuah pandangan menyakitkan yang dilihatnya.

Jaejoong membuka pintu mobil Jisung dan sebelum berlalu bibirnya mengecup singkat bibir Jisung yang menyembulkan kepalanya di jendela. Senyum malu dan bahagia tersinggung dibibir Jisung. Kepalanya menoleh kedepan. Siluet yang sudah tak asing lagi untuknya. Seorang Jung Yunho, menyaksikan secara live ciuman singkat itu. Sekilas, walau sekilas Jaejoong melihat tatapan sendu Yunho yang tetapi berubah sepersekian detik menjadi lembut saat mendapati Jaejoong tengah menatapnya.

"mau apa kau kemari?" tanya jaejoong dingin dan dibuat sedatar mungkin. Yunho hanya tersenyum bibirnya yang dingin tampak pucat dan memutih saat ditariknya garis senyum tipis.

"aku lelah, pulanglah" usir Jaejoong. Kepalanya beralih pada Jisung yang masih menyembulkan wajahnya di jendela mobilnya. Jaejoong tersenyum singkat sebelum mobil itu melesat pergi dan tanpa ingin sekedar mengucapkan selamat malam Jaejoong menghilang dibalik pintu rumahnya tanpa peduli pada Yunho. Masih dengan tatapan lembut itu, Yunho menunggu hingga Jaejoong menghilang dibalik pintu. Kakinya masih enggan bergerak pergi. Kali ini tatatapannya tak lepas dari jendela terang dilantai atas kamar itu. Cukup lama hingga jendela itu berubah gelap menandakan sang penghuni telah terlelap tidur.

"jaljayo, Joongie" lirih namun lembut, sebelum Yunho membalikan tubuhnya meninggalkan kediaman itu. Kakinya melangkah pelan menyusuri jalanan yang mulai sepi hingga tiba-tiba pandangannya menjadi buram. Tangannya terulur kedepan, hanya sekedar untuk melihat tangannya saja, rasanya sulit, tiba-tiba pandanganya memburam. Matanya menutup erat sebelum terbuka kembali, kali ini pandangan yunho terlihat lebih fokus hingga terasa sesuatu mengalir melalui celah hidungnnya. Tangannya terulur meraba sekitar hidungnnya, mendapati cairan merah kental berbau amis mengalir pelan di hidungnya. dengan cepat diambilnya saputangan putih dan menghapus noda darah di sekitar hidungnya dan kembali melanjutkan langkahnya yang terhenti.

Yunho mengerjapkan matanya gelisah, mencoa membuka kelopak matanya, menampilkan iris hitam yang tajam namun meneduhkan itu. Kepalanya terasa berat. Hanya untuk sekedar memandang fokus saja rasanya sulit sekali, kepalanya menoleh ke samping dan mendapati seorang Yeoja cantik tengah menatapnya tajam. Tangannya bertolak dipinggangnya yang ramping.

"apa kau sudah puas membuatku Khawatir?" tanya yeoja itu masih dengan tatapan tajamnya. Yunho tak bereaksi, matanya menatap polos seakan tak berdosa pada yeoja itu.

"kalau bukan aku yang menemukanmu, mungkin kau sudah mati kedinginan Jung Yunho" ujar gadis itu lagi. Yunho terkekeh pelan sembari mengaruk kepalanya kaku. Sesuatu yang tertancap ditangannya sedikit menganggunya melakukan gerakan itu.

"hehe...mian sicca" maaf yunho tanpa beban. Tatapan tajam yeoja itu perlahan melembut hingga terlihat berkaca-kaca. Bibirnya bergetar mencoba untuk mengeluarkan suaranya.

"berhenti membuatku khawatir Yun, melihatmu seperti ini tanpa bisa melakukan apapun sudah membuatku menjadi orang yang paling tak berguna di dunia ini" ucap yeoja itu. Kali ini bulir air mata mulai turun dari matanya.

yunho mencoba menarik yeoja itu agar lebih mendekat padanya, dibelainya puncak kepala yeoja itu mencoba memberika energi positive dan menenangkannya yang tengah terisak

"aku baik-baik saja dokter Jung, jangan pernah mengatakan bahwa kau tidak berguna, kau adalah dokter kebanggaanku Jung Jesicca" ucap yunho menenangkan yang disambut pelukan hangat yeoja bernama jesica itu diikuti isakannya yang makin menghebat.

langit malam seoul seakan menjadi sebuah sihir untuk memanjakan tubuh bergelung nyaman di dalam selimut. sejenak mengistirahatkan tubuh yang telah diporsir seharian. hampir semua penduduk kota seoul terlelap dalam mimpinya, walau ada sebagian yang lebih memilih bergelut dengan kesibukannya. malam itu udara terasa lebih dingin dari biasanya. hari-hari yang memasuki musim dingin memang tengah menyerang kota itu. kendati malam beku langit di atas tetap terlihat indah. bulan yang senang tiasa bergantung tanpa lelah ditemani bintang membuat semua terasa begitu nyaman, tapi tidak untuk seseorang.

Jaejoong sejak tadi bergerak gelisah dalam tidur, seakan ranjangnya ditumbuhi duri yang membuatnya tak nyaman membaringkan tubuhnya. keringat dingin mengucur dari pelipisnya. terdengar lirih racauan-racauan tak jelas dari bibirnya. tanpa sadar sebuah cairan menetes keluar dari matanya yang terpejam

##################

_senyum lebar terhias di bibir namja cantik itu. matanya seakan liar menatap kesegala arah dan tepat terhenti saat menemukan sebuah grand piano cantik di sudut panggung. senyumannya makin lebar, ternyata papan pengumuman yang dipasang di kaca etalase itu memang sungguhan. untuk saja Jaejoong berjalan di sekitar cafe ini, jadi dirinya tak sengaja melihat sebuah pengumumam lowongan pekerjaan yang ditawarkan cafe baru ini. Dengan tak sabar Jaejoong membalikan tubuhnya. dia tak ingin berlama-lama memandang piano itu, segera sebelum ada orang lain yang mengisi kekosongan untuk memainkan piano itu. Jaejoong harus lebih dulu melamar menjadi pianis freelance disini. karena terlalu bersemangat Jaejoong tak memperhatikan jalannya dan tak sengaja tubuhnya menabrak pinggiran meja menyebabkan seseorang mengerang pelan. mata besar jaejoong membelalak saat mendapati seseorang yang terduduk dimeja itu berdiri dengan cepat sembari mengibas-ngibas celanya pelan. sebuah noda kopi tercetak hitam di sekitar pahanya, tak lupa tetesan kopi yang menetes dari atas meja. Jaejoong mengigit bibirnya takut. tanganya saling meremas gugup._

_"mian" suara yang begitu pelan dan terdengar sendu mengalir dari bibir seorang Kim Jaejoong. namja yang sejak tadi sibuk dengan celananya reflek menolehkan kepalanya dan disana semua garis nasib keduanya dipertemukan._

_namja itu tersenyum lembut. mata sipitnya makin tenggelam membentuk bulan sabit kala dirinya tertawa. bibirnya yang berbentuk hati melengkungkan sebuah senyum yang tulus. keseluruhan dari namja itu adalah. 'dia tampan'_

_"gwechana" jawab namja itu dengan senyuman ramah, mencoba menenangkan wajah Jaejoong yang terlihat bersalah._

_"tunggu aku, kita akan selalu bersama. aku akan selalu menjagamu Jonggie" ucap Yunho seraya mengenggam tangan Jaejoong hangat menyalurkan energi positive untuk menenangkan Jaejoong. jemarinya bergerak perlahan menyentuh pipi Jaejoong dan menghapus aliran bening yang terbentuk disana. sebuah senyum yang begitu tulus dan mempesona terelvasi di bibirnya._

_"saranghae Jaejoongie" ucapnya kemudian mencium lembut kening jaejoong. reflek Jaejoong memejamkan matanya, menikmati setiap sentuhan lembut Yunho di tubuhnya._

_Jaejoong bergerak resah di tempatnya. setiap satu menit sekali matanya akan langsung menatap jam di tangannya dengan tak sabar. dia mengigit bibirnya. matanya sudah mulai berkaca-kaca. malam terlihat semakin gelap, tak ada bintang ataupun malam yang menemaninya. belum lagi terdengar suara gemuruh petir diluar sana. hampir lima jam Jaejoong terduduk disalah satu barisan kursi di geraja tua dipinggiran seoul itu. matanya resah menatap gerbang gereja yang tak kunjung terbuka. seharusnya Yunho sudah datang menemuinya sejak 5 jam yang lalu. membawanya pergi dari semua cacian orang mengenai hubungan mereka, membawanya pergi bersama._

_Jaejoong kembali menatap jamnya, kali ini diluar terdengar suara hujan yang mulai turun. tidak tanggung-tanggung hujan ini turun begitu deras dengan petir yang menyambar kencang. tak sadar setitik cairan bening mengalir dari sudut matanya._

_"yun, kau dimana?" tanya Jaejoong berusaha meredam tangisnya yang mulai terdengar. kapel itu sekarang tak sesepi sebelumnya, suara sesenggukan kecil terdengar hingga kesudut sana. tangisan seorang Kim Jaejoong. _

_"kau, menjijikan! cepat pergi dari tempat kami! dasar tidak normal" maki seorang wanita paruh baya saat Jaejoong melintas di depannya. terlihat ibu-ibu disekitarnya menatap jaejoong sama bencinya. salah satu dari mereka bahkan ada yang menutup mata anaknya seakan Jaejoong adalah hal yang tak pantas dilihat oleh anaknya._

_"bahkan namja chingunya saja meninggalkannya sendiri, dasar!" makian lain terdengar di telinga Jaejoong_

_Jaejoong menundukan wajahnya, tak berniat untuk membela diri atau mengucapkan apapun, sekarang yang dia inginkan hanya cepat sampai dirumahnya yang kecil namun nyaman itu._

_"dasar sampah!" suara itu terdengar lebih kasar dan keras. bukan suara seorang wanita, tapi lelaki paruh baya yang juga melintas di depannya. seakan Jaejoong adalah sesuatu yang menjijikan lelaki itu meludah jijik di depannya._

_'plok'_

_benda kenyal dan dingin mendarat di kepala Jaejoong. perlahan tercium bau amis yang memeuhi tubuhnya saat benda yang sama menghatam kepalanya. dengan reflek Jaejoong melindungi kepalanya dari leparan itu._

_"akh" ringis Jaejoong saat benda keras menghantam kepalanya berkali-kali. bahkan ada yang melukai daerah sekitar pipinya._

_Jaejoong menutup pintu rumahnya kecang dan langsung terduduk di depan dengan suara tangisan yang hebat. tangannya memeluk tubuhnya sendiri yang menggigil hebat. keadaan Jaejoong sangat memprihatinkan. kepalanya telah penuh dengan telur-telur dan pasir yang tadi dilemparkan oleh penduduk sekitar padanya. belum lagi wajah Jaejoong yang terlihat lecet dan sedikit terluka karena ada beberapa yang melemparinya dengan batu kecil._

_"hiks...Yun..hiks...kau dimana?" racau Jaejoong di tengah tangisannya. dengan tak sabar tangannya menghapus cepat air mata yang mengalir kendati aliran itu kembali mengalir di pipinya. tubuhnya dengan tergesa berlari kearah dapur, mengacak perabotan disana. tangannya mencengkram sebuah pisau buah, mata Jaejoong mengkilat kosong. seakan sudah tak waras Jaejoong mengoreskannya di pergelangan tangannya. Darah segar mengalir pelan di pergelangan tangannya, memori saat dirinya menunggu di tengah hujan di depan gereja sekaan berputar bagai pita kusut, menghantui pikirannya, silih berganti ...cacian...dirinya yang menunggu di tengah hujan..cacian...dirinya yang menunggu ditengah huja...begitu seterusnya hingga kedua matanya perlahan terpejam._

##################

"ANDWE!" teriak jaejoong yang langsung terduduk di ranjangnya. tangisannya menghebat, tubuhnya sekana mengigil kedinginan. seperti oreng yang kerasukan Jaejoong mengacak rambutnya kenca ng dan menggeleng sembari menjerit histeris. matanya menatap liar kesegala arah, arilan sungai bening terlihat dipipinya. sesuatau yang mengkilat menarik perhatian jaejoong, ditolehkannya kepala kesamping, menatap sebuah gelas berisi air yang tersimpan disamping ranjangnnya. dengan tak sabar Jaejoong meraih gelas itu dan membenturkannya dengan kencang kepinggir meja. agelas itu pecah dan bagian sisi yang tajam kini dicengkram jaejoong dengan kuat. membiarkan benda tajam itu melukai telapak tangannya yang kini terlihat meneteskan cairan merah kental. Jaejoong tersenyum ditengah sakitnya. seakan yang dilakukannya adalah sesuatu yang menyenangkan. membuarkan tubuh fisiknya terluka agar luka di hatinya tak terasa hingga suara dobrakan pintu terdengar dan menampilkan sosok Junsu yang terlihat terperanjat kaget. dengan cepat diraihnya lengan Jaejoong yang terluka dan membuang jauh pecahan gelas tadi.

Jaejoong meronta, seakan Junsu tengah mengganggu kesenangannya. air matanya kempali menganak sungai lebih deras dari sebelumnya.

"YA! LEPASKAN AKU!LEPASKAN!" berontak Jaejoong dari cengkraman Junsu, tapi sekuat tenaga Junsu menahanya dan memeluk Jaejoong berusaha menengkan.

gagal, Jaejoong terus meronta dalam pelukan Junsu. bibirnya meracau tak jelas

"dia meninggalkan aku Junsu! hiks..membiarkan mereka semua memakiku..hiks..hahahaha..hiks..meninggalkan aku...meninggalkan aku..." Jaejoong terus meracau tak jelas. Junsu berusaha meraih pinsel disaku piyamanya, menekan to mol satu dan menunggu panggilan tersambung

_"yoboseo"_ sapa disebrang telepon itu terlihat malas. terdengar suara menguap pelan dari orang itu

"yoochun, cepat kemari! Jae hyung, dia mencoba melukai tubuhnya lagi! dia kambuh!" junsu langsung mengakhir panggilannya karena merasakan geraka Jaejoong yang semakin kuat. dalam hati dia berdo'a agar Yoochun segera datang. setets air mata turun dari kedua matanya. Junsu makin memeluk erat hyung yang sangat disayanginya ini. mendengarkan racauan Jaejoong yang tak berhenti.

tiga orang namja tampak duduk dihadapan seorang dokter. wajah ketiganya menampilkan raut cemas yang sama. sedangkan dokter itu sibuk memperhatikan data pemeriksaan Jaejoong. Yoochun, Changmin dan Jisung terlihat harap-harap cemas memandang kearah dokter itu sedangkan Junsu masih setia di samping ranjang jaejoong. dia merasa benar telah mengajak Jaejoong tinggal dirumahnya tiga tahun lalu setelah jaejoong dinyatakan sembuh. tak menyangka hyungnya ini akan kembali mengalami guncangan seperti lima tahun yang lalu. Junsu begitu takut, dia tak ingin mengulang lagi dua tahun yang begitu buruk itu, melihat jaejoong seprti orang tak waras. butuh tiga tahun membuat Jaejoong kembali kekehidupannya. dan semua berkat dukungan dari Junsu, yoochun, Changmin dan tentu Jisung. walau mereka tau Jaejoong tak sepenuhnya sembuh melainkan hanya melarikan diri dari ketakutannya tapi itu lebih baik daripada melihat Jaejoong yang menangis dan etakutan setiap hari.

"hmm, sepertinya belakangan ini banyak yang menganggu pikiran Jaejoong-ssi, hingga kenangan masa lalulnya muncul sebagai mimpi buruk" ucap dokter itu lagi. dokter yang memang menjadi dokter pribadi Jaejoong sejak lima tahun yang lalu. dokter yang dipilih khusu oleh jisung, dokter jiwa terbaik di korea.

"tapi...Jaehyung baik-baik saja kan dokter?" tanya Yoochun cemas. sang dokter hanya tersenyum tipis.

"dia baik-baik saja, hanya sedikit stress yang membuatnya seperti itu. kalian tahu sendiri bahwa ini mungkin akan sering terjadi mengingat Jaejoong ssi memang belum benar-benar sembuh dari traumanya. apa kalian telah memikirkan tawaran saya tempo hari. sebaiknya Jaejoong ssi harus kembali dipertemukan dengan sesuatu atau seseorang yang membuatnya trauma itu. mungkin akan membuat mentalnya jatuh tapi dengan begitu dia akan melupakan kenangan buruk itu dengan sempurna" jelas dokter itu panjang lebar. Yoochun melirik Jisung yang terlihat tertunduk memikirkan perkataan dokter tadi.

"dia sudah kembali dan menghantui Jaejoong hyung lagi dokter, orang itu datang dengan wajah tampa dosa..seakan tak pernah melakukan kejahatan apapun pada Jaejoong. orang itu yang membuat Jaejoong seperti ini" desis Junsu berbahaya. tangannya mengepal keras tanda amenahan amarah. Junsu kesal mengingat seperti apa sikap Yunho yang seakan pura-pura tak tau kesalahan yang diperbuatnya.

"kau tidak boleh menyalahkan Yunho hyung seperti itu, Junsu! kita tak tau alasan Yunho hyung melakukan itu" ucap Changmin tak terima. Junsu menatap garang ke arah Changmin. seakan ingin menerkam Changmin hidup-hidup.

"alasan apa? kenapa kau selalu membelanya Changmin-ah? kau tau ini semua memang kesalahanya, dan kau lihat hyung kesayanganmu itu malah datang tanpa rasa bersalah, cih" geram Junsu kesal.

"Junsu kau tidak boleh berkata seperti itu, aku bukan membela Yunho hyung, hanya saja kau sendiri sangat tahu sifat Yunho hyung, dia tak mungkin mengingkari Janjinya tanpa perasaan seperti itu bukan" Changmin terlihat tak mau kalah. merasa keadaan sekana memanas, Yoochun langsung menempatkan diri di tengah keduanya sekana melerai keduanya.

"terus saja bela dia" ucap Junsu yang melangkah keluar dari ruangan. Changmin dengan cepat menyusulnya dan berteriak pada Junsu. reflek Yoochun langsung mengejar keduanya, bahay jika mereka sampai terlibat perkelahian di rumah sakit.

kini yang ada diruangan Jaejoong hanya tinggal Jisnug dan sang dokter.

"jisung ssi, sebaiknya kita membicarakan ini diruanganku" ucap dokter itu. dia tak ingin pembicaraannya terganggu lagi. sejanak jisung menatap Jaejoong yang terbaring dengan selang infus di tangan, mengira bahwa Jaejoong akan tertidur hingga dia kembali dari ruangan dokter akhirnya jisung meninggalkan ruangan itu mengikuti sang dokter.

Jaejoong membuka perlahan kedua matanya, mengerjap menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk lewat lensa matanya. ruangan yang cukup familiar dimatanya. ranjang rumah sakit. senyum miris terukir dibibirnya. pasti dirinya mengamuk lagi. Jaejoong menatap telapak tangannya yang dibebab perban putih. Jaejoong kembali menebak, dirinya pasti melukai tubuhnya sendiri 'lagi'.

Jaejoong menjelajahkan matanya kesekeliling ruang rawatnya. sepi, tak ada yang menemaninya. tiba-tiba rasa takut menjalari tubunya, membuatnya mengigil ketakutan. rasa terasing, rasa dibenci dan rasa ditinggalkan menyeruak kedalam hati dan pikiran. otaknya seakan memproses rasa takut itu dan mengirimkannya menjadi sebuah ilusi dihadapan Jaejoong. pemandangan saat dirinya di lempari dan dicaci, saat dirinya ditinggalkan kembali melintas di matanya. dengan tangan gemetar Jaejoong mencoba menutup kedua telinganya dan memejamkan matanya rapat.

Jaejoong dengan kasar melepas jarum infuse ditangannya dan berlari keluar seperti orang ketakutan. kepalanya menoleh kesegala rah, semua tempat yang dilihatnya seakan memberikan bayangan masa lalu yang begitu menakutkan. kakinya terus berlari berlari menghilang keantar pepohonan yang ada di sekitar taman rumah sakit.

Junsu berjalan lunglai kearah bangsal Jaejoong dirawat. baru saja dirinya terlibat pertengkaran dengan Changmin. untung saja ada Yoochun yang meredam keduanya, jika tidak maka saat ini dirinya dan Changmin tengah terlibat adu jotos yang sengit,

"hah" Junsu menhela nafas berat sembari memutar pintu kamar rawat jaejoong. matanya mebeblalak kaget saat tak menemukan Jaejoong diranjangnnya. Junsu terlhat panik, dia memutar tubuhnya dan mendapati Yoochun dan Changmin yang berjalan kerahanya.

"ja..Jaejoong hyung hilang, kita harus mencarinya! dokter bilang keadaan jaejoong masih belum stabil, Jaejoong hyung masih dihantui ketakutannya" ucap Junsu yang langsung berlari diikuti Changmin dan Junsu.

Jaejoong berlari tampa arah, air mataya mnegenang di pipinya yang mulus. rambutnya terlihat berantakan, dia meracau tak jelas sepanjang langkahnya hingga suara alunan piano membuatnya berhenti melangkah. menajamkan telinganya untuk mengetahui dmana sumber suara itu. kakinya tanpa sadar berjalan mengkitu asal suara piano itu hingga berhenti di depan sebuah gereja tua rumah sakit. dengan sedikit ragu kakinya melangkah memasuki gereja itu. suara piano itu makin terdengar jelas dan merdu. memenuhi rongga hatinya dan menengkannya dari ketkutan. perlahan suara dentingan piano itu seakan menghapuskan bayangan-bayangan ketakutan yang menghantui Jaejoong. reflek jaejoong memejamkan matanya, menghayati ermainan yang membuat hatinya merasa hangat seakan ada sebuah pelukan hangat yang dirindukannya.

dahinya sedikit mengernyit tapi tetap tak membuka matanya saat mendengar suara piano itu yang berhenti. ketenangannya tiba-tiba hilang sudah dan ketakutan itu kembali menerornya. air matanya akembali terjatuh. jaejoong merasa seperti yeoja lemah yang hanya bisa menangis. tubuhnya menggigil dan kedua tangannya kembali menutup telinganya rapat-rapat dan mengelng kuat. bayangan itu menguat di dalam benaknya.

"andwe!...hiks..andwe!" racaunya tak jelas..Jaejoong terus mengeleng dan kini berjongkok mengelung tubuhnya di bawah hingga sebuah peluakn hangat melingkupi tubuhnya. membuatnya merasa mana dan terlindungi, pelukan berdebeda yang dia rasakan dari jisung. pelukan ini terasa lebih menengkan dan _begitu dirindukannya?_

perlahan kudua mata Jaejoong terbuka menampilkan iris hitam yang langsung terpantul oleh iris coklat dihadapannya. mata Jaejoong terbeblalak kaget.

"yu..Yunho" ucap Jaejoong pelan. Yunho tak menjawab, hanya sebuah senyuman hangat terlukis dibibrnya. matanya melirik telapak tangan Jaejoong yang dibebat dan sedikit kaget sebelum meraihnya

"jae, tanganmu terluka?" tanya Yunho pelan namun tak mendapat respon dari jaejoong. Jaejoong malah terlihat mengigil ketakutan dan meberontak dalam pelukannya meracau tak jelas.

"andwe! andwe! tidak..mereka...andwe!" racau jaejoong kencang.

Yunho menatap jaejoong dengan tatapan terluka, dipeluknya kuat tubuh gemetar Jaejoong dan meneggelamkan wajah Jaejoong dipundaknya. tampa Jaejoong sadari sebulir cairan bening menetes dikedua mata Yunho.

"tenanglah Jaejoongie, semua itu hanya khayalanmu! tenanglah! semuanya baik-baik saja"Yunho memberikan sugesti-sugesti positiv pada Jaejoong.

"jika kau menanamkan pikiran positiv ketakutan dan bayangan menyeramkan itu akan menghilang dengan senditinya, percayalah padaku" dibelainya lebut punggung Jaejoong yang bergetar. memelukanya dengan sangat erat seakan menyalurkan energi positivnya untuk Jaejoong.

perlahan tubuh Jaejoong berhenti bergetar dan tangisannya mereda, sebuah rasa nyaman melingkupinya dan membuat bayang-bayang itu benar-benar menghilang dari pikirannya. Jaejoong merasa nyaman dan tenang...tangannya bergerak membalas pelukan yunho, merasakan pelukan yang lama dirindukannya.

Yunho dan Jaejoong kini hanya terduduk dalam diam di barisan bangku paling depan gereja tua itu. tak ada yang berniat memecah keheningan yang terjadi di antara mereka.

"kudengar, pernikahanmu dipercepat" suara Yunho membuyar keheningan yang terjadi itu. Jaejoong tak menjawab dan hanya berdeham pelan sebagai respon.

kembali keduanya tenggelam dalam kediaman.

Jaejoong menolehkan kepalanya kesamping, memandang lekat wajah yunho, dahinya sedikit mengernyit saat melihat pakaian rumah sakit yang melekat ditubuh Yunho

"kau sakit?" tanya Jaejoong heran. Yunho sedikit terkejut dengan pertanyaan jaejoong. wajahnya dibuat setenang mungkin sebelum menoleh menatap jaejoong. dia tersenyum

"kemana Junsu, yoochun dan Changmin?" tanya Yunho tanpa berniat menjawab. Jaejoong makin mengerutkan dahinya. sejak pakan Jung Yunho senang sekali mengalihkan topik pembicaraan. Jaejoong menghelan napas panjang.

"yah, mereka baik-baik saja"

lagi, keheningan yang mencengkam menliputi keduanya.

"Yunho, aku ingin menayakan hal ini sejak dulu"

"..."

"kenapa? kenapa kau mengingkari Janjimu sendiri?"

"..."

"minta maaflah padaku, Jung Yunho...minta maaflah maka aku akan melupakan semuanya dan memulainya lagi dari awal" entah setan apa yang merasuki Jaejoong hinggat dengan terang-terangan Jaejoong mengungkapkan semua yang terpendam di dalam hatinya. Jaejoong menarik rambutnya frustasi. Yunho terlihat sama sekali tak ada tanda-tanda akan menjawabnya

"katakan sesuatu Jung Yunho! hiks...besok! besok aku akan pergi ke belanda dan lusa aku akan menikah! KATAKAN SESUATU MAKA AKU TIDAK AKAN PERGI!" teriak Jaejoong putus asa

"..."

"hiks..jebal..cegah aku Yunho..hiks" tangis Jaejoong menghebat, apakan semuanya benar-benar sudah tak bearti dimata Yunho.

"jae..." suara pertama Yunho setelah sejak tadi diam tanpa suara. Jaejoong menolehkan kepalanya menghadap Yunho dan mendapati senyum khas dibibir namja tampan itu.

"selamat atas pernihakanmu nanti" suara sesuatu yang pecah terdengar dari dasar hati jaejoong. hatinya remuk redam, kata-kata terakhir dan senyum Yunho bagai peluru perak yang langsung menhancurkan hati Jaejoong yang serapuh kaca. dengan kasar Jaejoong berdiri dan berjalan pergi dari gereja itu.

"jaejoong" suara bass itu kembali terdengar, menghentikan langkah Jaejoong. Jaejoong berbalik menatap punggung Yunho yang masih terduduk dibangkunya tanpa menoleh kerahanya.

"kau harus bahagia, harus!" ucapan terakhir itu sukses membuat Jaejoong berlari dengan tangis yang menghebat dari bibirnya. semuanya memang berakhir.

'bruk'

tubuhnya sekana menabrak tubuh orang lain. kepalanya menatap kedepan dan menemukan jisung yang memandang khawatir ke arah jaejoong. dengan cepat jaejoong memeluk tubuh jisung, menenggelamkan kepalanya disana.

"bawa aku pergi! bawa aku pergi sekarang hyung! aku tidak mau di sini! hiks! bawa aku pergi dari korea" ucap jaejoong masih memeluk Jisung. Jisung mengelus punggung Jaejoong mencoba menenangkan tapi malah membuat Jaejoong makin kencang menangis.

'beda' pelukan ini begitu berbeda, kenyamanan ini begitu berbeda..Yunho..aku ingin pelukan dan sentuhanmu" batin jaejoong berteriak

"ne, kita akan pergi meninggalkan Korea hari ini" jisung menjawab dan menbawa tubuh Jaejoong menjauh.

Yunho masih terduduk di tempatnya, matanya memandang kosong kedepan. aliran sungai dimatanya nampak tak bisa mengering. disentuhnya dada kirinya perlahan, merasakan detakan yang menyakitkan disana. sakit yang seakan ditembak ribuan peluru dan belati secara bersamaan. Yunho menegadahkan kepalanya memandang sosok patung yang menjadi Tuhannya. matanya terpejam sejenak sebelum berusaha membukanya lagi. tangannya masih berada diatas dada kirinya, merasakan detak jantung yang mungkin tak akan dirasakannya lagi. senyum menyakitkan terelevasi dibibirnya

"sudah tidak ada waktu lagi yah" ucapnya masih dengan senyum menyakitkan itu.

bulir air mata terakhir menetes jatuh kearah tangannya yang tengah berada di atas dada kirinya

"Joongie, mianhe" ucap yunho lirih sebelum matanya terpejam kembali.

membawanya kedalam kegelapan yang pernah dilihatnya..dilihatnya selama lima tahun ini, dan apakan kali ini kegelapan kali ini benar-benar akan selamanya dirasakan olehnya?

end...?

hahha..yang ini berasa jaejoong cewe banget lah..aish crack lagi #plak  
ini ada epilognya lho..


End file.
